


absence, and a tumultuous heart

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, M/M, Ravus Needs All the Hugs, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: darkness falls, and the former prince returns to Tenebraeaka Ravus is having a Bad Time and is glad when Igniscomes homereunites with him





	absence, and a tumultuous heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the gorgeous Fleurentia snailsy gifted me at Christmas](https://twitter.com/snail_drop/status/1077361534400000000)

“Well, I’m glad to see that restoration on the manor has been progres–”

The greeting came from far left, metaphorically speaking, and the air rushed out of his lungs when Ravus’s arms wrapped around him. A well and proper hug, sudden. Surprising. A little _alarming,_ as the pressure around him constricted and held tighter. Flesh and metal, and Ravus’s face buried into his neck.

“Er–”

_Unusual._

It had been a year, a little over now. But Ravus had never been in want of touch, willing if not urgently longing, so _this_ was… overall strange.

So, it took him a moment. “Good to see you, too…” he ventured, shortly, and let his voice trail off into the question he wouldn’t ask aloud.

It was a nonverbal response in reply, however; a noise made in the back of his throat, the pass of breath against Ignis’s skin. Ravus didn’t pull back, and the position was awkward. Ignis couldn’t see his face, and the angle didn’t make easy for returning the hug in the first place.

If anything, he had to be certain Ravus was _okay,_ in any case. So Ignis tried again. “Long day?” It was unassuming. Ravus wouldn’t bristle over the concern, even if he would understand it. Ignis knew him well enough to assume that correctly.

This time, the man barely missed a beat. “Merely happy to see you.” Short, clipped, still not removing himself from Ignis’s personal space. Not that he minded that, but clearly _something_ had happened during their separation.

Given it was the first extended stay in Tenebrae since the attack on the kingdom, Ignis felt it wasn’t in his place to _pry._ Only wish that he could have been here with him when Ravus had first arrived. It had been a terrible time to have duty take them in different directions. But calamity didn’t halt for heartache, or the distance between the two of them.

“… I’m happy to see you, too,” Ignis said, and finally wiggled his arm free to be able to wrap around Ravus in return. “For however long our schedules allow us together this time, I’m happy to be here.”

Ravus made another noise, then, and perhaps this one sounded a touch more _disgruntled._ Like the usual Ravus, an air of embarrassed distaste for anything remotely romantic but the press of fingers more firmly around him, holding onto him, and Ignis puffed a sigh, and turned his face into Ravus’s hair.

Long days were a thing of the past, now. The darkness continued to grow, a few sparing, sparse hours of daylight a day. Long days had been easy. This long night was hell.

Ravus would retreat first, Ignis knew; he was content to allow the man as long as he needed, but _Ravus_ wouldn’t allow _himself_ longer than a moment or two of weakness. Vulnerability, and it came as expected after a few, _long_ moments, when Ravus’s hands smoothed awkwardly at his back and then retreated. And a tiny huff, clearing of his throat before the man pulled away in his entirety, straightening back up to full height. Still managed to be effortlessly imposing, even as Ignis could read the _awkwardness_ in his face.

“It’s… good to have you back,” Ravus said, voice writ heavy with tension and his uncomfortable, rehearsed sounding lines.

Ignis thought he ought to have scoffed. He smiled instead. “It’s good to be back,” he said, and leaned in to peck his kiss on Ravus’s cheek.

Then it was Ravus’s turn to scoff, with an eyeroll Ignis barely caught the end of. The faint pink of a blush was glowing on the man’s cheeks, even as he turned his head, and brushed his lips against Ignis’s temple.

It was good indeed.

Ignis offered out his hand and Ravus, resigned but _willing_ (and maybe even moreso than he wanted to let on) tangled their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> give Ravus all the hugs... god knows this man needed time to grieve


End file.
